Basil Brooke, 1st Viscount Brookeborough
| birth_place =Brookeborough, Ireland | death_date = | party= Ulster Unionist Party | spouse= Cynthia Brooke (1919 - 1970) (her death) Sarah Eileen Bell Calvert (d.1989) | children=3 | religion= Anglicanism }} The Rt Hon. Basil Stanlake Brooke, 1st Viscount Brookeborough, Bt, KG, CBE, MC, PC (9 June 1888 – 18 August 1973), was an Ulster Unionist politician who became the third Prime Minister of Northern Ireland in May 1943, holding office until March 1963. Lord Brookeborough (as Sir Basil Brooke, Bt, MP) had previously held several ministerial positions in the Government of Northern Ireland, and has been described as "perhaps the last Unionist leader to command respect, loyalty and affection across the social and political spectrum of the movement".Walker, G, A history of the Ulster Unionist Party (Manchester 2004) p 150 He has also been described as one of the most hardline anti-Catholic leaders of the Ulster Unionist Party (the UUP).Anti-Catholicism in Northern Ireland, 1600-1998 The Mote and the Beam by John D. Brewer with Gareth I. Higgins (1998) ISBN 0-333-74635-X (Paperback) Early life Basil Stanlake Brooke was born on 9 June 1888 at Colebrooke Park, his family's neo-Classical ancestral seat on (what was then) the several-thousand acre Colebrooke Estate, just outside Brookeborough, a village near Lisnaskea in County Fermanagh, Ireland.Barton, Brian, Brookeborough: The Making of a Prime Minister, 1988, p. 15 He was the eldest son of Sir Arthur Douglas Brooke, 4th Baronet, whom he succeeded as 5th Baronet on the latter's death in 1907. He was a nephew of Field Marshal The 1st Viscount Alanbrooke, Chief of the Imperial General Staff during World War II, who was only five years his senior. Lord Brookeborough's sister, Sheelah, married Sir Henry Mulholland; their son would succeed as Baron Dunleath. He was educated for five years at St. George's School in Pau, France, and then at Winchester College (1901–05). Military career After graduating from the Royal Military Academy, Sandhurst, the young Sir Basil Brooke, 5th Bt, was commissioned into the Royal Fusiliers on 26 September 1908 as a Second Lieutenant. He transferred to the 10th Hussars in 1911. He was awarded the Military Cross and Croix de Guerre with palm for his service during World War I. In 1920, having reached the rank of Captain, he left the British Army to farm the Colebrooke Estate, his family's country estate at Brookeborough in west Ulster. Political career Brooke had a very long political career. When he resigned the Premiership of Northern Ireland in March, 1963, he was Northern Ireland's longest serving Prime Minister, having held office for two months short of 20 years. He had also established a United Kingdom record by holding government office continuously for 33 years. In 1921 Captain Brooke was elected to the Senate of Northern Ireland, but he resigned the following year to become Commandant of the Ulster Special Constabulary (USC) in their fight against the IRA. He was created a CBE in 1921. In 1929 he was elected to the House of Commons of Northern Ireland as Ulster Unionist Party MP for the Lisnaskea division of County Fermanagh. In the words of the Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, "his thin, wiry frame, with the inevitable cigarette in hand, and clipped, anglicised accent were to be a feature of Stormont for the next forty years." Cabinet Minister Brooke became Minister of Agriculture in 1933. By virtue of this appointment, he also acquired the rank of Privy Councillor of Northern Ireland. He was thus known, from 1933 until his elevation to the Peerage in 1952, as Captain The Rt. Hon Sir Basil Brooke, 5th Bt, CBE, MC, PC (NI), MP. From 1941 to 1943 he was Minister of Commerce. Capt. Brooke addressed an Orange Institution rally at Newtownbutler on 12 July 1933, where he said: }} As Prime Minister In 1943 he succeeded John M. Andrews as Prime Minister. Graham Walker writes (p. 149)"...Brookeborough's achievements over twenty years were substantial: the Unionist Party maintained essential unity, the anti-partitionist project was thwarted, and a potentially difficult post-war relationship with Britain under Labour was managed to the long-term benefit of Northern Ireland's full participation in the welfare state and new educational opportunities..." In 1952 Sir Basil, whilst Prime Minister, was raised to the peerage as Viscount Brookeborough, the title taken from the village named after the Brookes. Although a peer he retained his seat in the House of Commons at Stormont and remained PM for another decade. As Northern Ireland's economy began to de-industrialise in the mid-1950s, leading to high unemployment amongst the Protestant working classes, Brookeborough faced increasing disenchantment amongst Unionist Party backbenchers for what was regarded as his indifferent and ineffectual approach to mounting economic problems. As this disenchantment grew, British civil servants and some members of the Unionist Party combined to exert discreet and ultimately effective pressure on Brookeborough to resign to make way for Captain Terence O'Neill, who was Minister of Finance.MacDonald, Michael, Children of Wrath, Cambridge, UK: Polity Press, 1986, p. 71 In 1963, his health having worsened, he resigned (at the age of 75) as Prime Minister. But he remained a member of the House of Commons of Northern Ireland until the 1969 general election, becoming the Father of the House in 1965. During his last years in the Parliament of Northern Ireland he publicly opposed the liberal policies of his successor as PM, Terence O'Neill, who actively sought to improve relationships with the Republic of Ireland, and who attempted to address some of the grievances of Catholics and grant many of the demands of the Northern Ireland Civil Rights Association (NICRA). Brookeborough was noted for his casual style towards his ministerial duties. Terence O'Neill later wrote of him: "he was good company and a good raconteur, and those who met him imagined that he was relaxing away from his desk. However they did not realise that there was no desk." Later life and death In his retirement Lord Brookeborough developed commercial interests; as chairman of Carreras (Northern Ireland), a director of Devenish Trade, and president of the Northern Ireland Institute of Directors. He was also made an honorary LLD of The Queen's University of Belfast. From 1970 to 1973, years in which the Stormont institution came under its greatest strain and eventually crumbled, Brookeborough made only occasional forays into political life. In 1972 he appeared next to Bill Craig, M.P., on the balcony of Parliament Buildings at Stormont, a diminutive figure beside the leader of the Vanguard movement who was rallying right-wing Unionists against the Government. He opposed the Westminster White Paper on the future of Northern Ireland and caused some embarrassment to his son, Captain John Brooke, the Unionist Chief Whip and an ally of Brian Faulkner, by speaking against the Faulkner ministry's proposals. In 1971, following Lady Brookeborough's death in 1970, Lord Brookeborough married Sarah Eileen Bell (Mrs Cecil Calvert). He was 83. Lord Brookeborough died at his home, Colebrooke Park, on the Colebrooke Estate, on 18 August 1973. His remains were cremated at Roselawn Cemetery, East Belfast, three days later, and, in deference to his wishes, his ashes were scattered on the demesne surrounding his beloved Colebrooke Park. In its obituary, The Times remarked that “Brookeborough was a man of courage, conviction and great charm. But his political sense was seriously found wanting by the intransigence with which he excluded the Roman Catholic minority from responsibility and participation.” The obituary continued remarking that Brookeborough was “a staunch representative of the Anglo-Irish aristocracy and an unyielding believer in the Protestant Ascendancy...The sectarian strife now tearing at the fabric of Northern Ireland's society is in part attributable to the immobility imposed in his long period of political leadership.” Brookeborough’s estate was valued at £406,591.83: probate, 5 December 1975, CGPLA NIre. • £42,793 in England and Wales: probate, 7 November 1973, CGPLA Eng. & Wales. Oxford Dictionary of National Biography His only surviving son, Captain The Rt. Hon. John W. Brooke, P.C. (N.I.), M.P., succeeded to the viscountcy. Personal life and family He married, firstly, Cynthia Mary (1897–1970), second daughter and co-heir of Captain Charles Warden Surgison, of Cuckfield Park, Sussex. They were married on 3 June 1919 at St George's, Hanover Square. Their families were already close due to Miss Surgison's sister being married to Sir Basil's cousin. Following their marriage the Brookes went to live at Colebrooke Park. They had three sons, two of whom were killed in action during the Second World War.The Times, 20 August 1973 Lady Brookeborough died in 1970 and the following year, aged 83, Lord Brookeborough married Sarah Eileen Bell Calvert, daughter of Henry Healey, of Belfast, and widow of Mr. Cecil Armstrong Calvert, FRCS, director of neurosurgery at the Royal Victoria Hospital, Belfast. Sarah Eileen, Viscountess Brookeborough, died in 1989. In his private life, Lord Brookeborough was a man of the simplest and most modest tastes and habits. His greatest recreation was farming, and he won many awards. But he also liked shooting, fishing, and golf. Children By his first wife Lord Brookeborough had the following children: * Lieutenant Basil Julian David Brooke (18 April 1920 - March 1943 - Killed in action) * John Warden Brooke, 2nd Viscount Brookeborough (9 November 1922 - 5 March 1987) * Lieutenant Henry Alan Brooke (29 October 1923 - April 1945 - killed in action) Awards and decorations He was awarded the Military Cross for "Distinguished Service in the Field" on 3 June 1916. He was awarded the Croix de Guerre Having been appointed CBE in 1921, Brooke was, on 1 July 1952, raised to the House of Lords as Viscount Brookeborough, of Colebrooke, County Fermanagh. He was appointed a Knight of the Garter in 1965. He held the office of Vice-Admiral of Ulster between 1961 and 1973. He held the office of Lord Lieutenant of County Fermanagh and was Custos Rotulorum of County Fermanagh between 1963 and 1969. See also * List of Northern Ireland Members of the House of Lords References External links * * Further reading Brian Barton, Brookeborough: the making of a Prime Minister, The Institute of Irish Studies, Queen's University, Belfast, 1988. Category:1888 births Category:1973 deaths Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France) Category:Royal Fusiliers officers Category:10th Royal Hussars officers Category:Ulster Special Constabulary officers Category:Baronets in the Baronetage of the United Kingdom Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Knights of the Order of St John Category:Northern Ireland junior government ministers (Parliament of Northern Ireland) Category:Northern Ireland Cabinet ministers (Parliament of Northern Ireland) Category:Members of the Privy Council of Northern Ireland Category:Knights of the Garter Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Fermanagh Category:Leaders of the Ulster Unionist Party Category:People from County Fermanagh Category:Prime Ministers of Northern Ireland Category:Viscounts in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Brooke, Sir Basil Category:People educated at Winchester College